Dulce María
Dulce María Espinosa Saviñón, better known as just Dulce María was born on December 6, 1985 and is a Mexican singer, songwriter, writer and an actress. Dulce María got very popular when she was starring in one of most successful mexican series/telenovela, Rebelde and of course when she joined a group RBD. In October 2009, Dulce signed a contract with Universal Music and recorded her first solo album Extranjera, which was released in 2 parts; its first part was released in November 2010, and the second part in the summer of 2011. Early life Dulce María was born on December 6, 1985 in Mexico City, Federal District. She has two sisters, Blanca Ireri who is also a singer and Claudia. As a child, Dulce began doing television commercials. In 1993, when she was 9, she was cast on Plaza Sesamo, Mexico's equivalent to Sesame Street. She also appeared in various Mexican commercials during her young age, including the Mexican furniture store Viana, during mother's day. She was later cast in El Club de Gaby and participated in several specials on the Mexican Discovery Kids channel. Later in 2004, Dulce had an opportunity to cast in a soap opera/telenovela Rebelde, where she and her friends and co-stars founded (at first) fake, but later became a real, successful group. As she was in a group, Dulce discovored that her real passion is music. Music career In 1996 Dulce joined the Mexican music group K.I.D.S.. They were very popular among children in Mexico and released two hit singles, La mejor de tus sonrisas and Prende el switch. In 1999, Dulce decided to leave the group due to personal reasons. After her departure from K.I.D.S., Dulce and her then boyfriend, Daniel Habif, also an ex-member of K.I.D.S., decided to start their own group called D&D. They recorded five songs, but for unknown reasons, split up. In early 2000, Dulce replaced Angie in'' Jeans'', a female Latin pop group. She left after two years to film Clase 406. Dulce began acting in telenovelas and was eventually cast as one of the main characters in Rebelde. The success of Rebelde, launched RBD. RBD has made 9 studio albums, including albums in Spanish, Portuguese and English. They've sold over 20 million albums worldwide, and have toured across Mexico, South America, Europe and the United States. On August 15, 2008, RBD released a message telling they will split up. They went on their final tour, Tour del Adiós which ended in 2009. On November 25, 2008, Dulce collaborated with Tiziano Ferro and Anahí on a song called El Regalo Más Grande. After RBD broke up, Dulce signed a contract with Universal Music and announced that she will begin recording in 2009 as a solo artist. In 2009 she recorded two new songs for the novela, Verano de Amor (where she also starred in), called Verano and Déjame Ser, a song she co-wrote along with Carlos Lara. Dulce also collaborated with Akon, to remix his song Beautiful. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Dulce_Mar%C3%ADa_2008-3.jpgDulce María performing Dulce María released her first solo single Inevitable on May 17, 2010. The music video was released on May 24 and was directed by Argentinean director Francisco d'Amorim Lima. Dulce María's first solo album Extranjera was originally set to be released on September 7, but the release date was changed due to recording of some new tracks. The album was then set to be released on November 9, 2010. Dulce María told her fans on twitter, that they have a surprise for them. The surprise was that the album was going to be divided in two as Extranjera Primera Parte, with 7 tracks, including the hit Inevitable, released on November 9, 2010 and Extranjera with 7 more tracks plus a DVD with extras. On November 9, 2010, Dulce María presented her album with a showcase at the Lunario and announced her second single Ya No, which will be featured on the second part of the album set to be released in the summer of 2011. The song is a cover of the late singer Selena from the album Amor Prohibido. The song began playing on radios on November 16, 2010. On January 14, 2010 a Preview Clip was released for Dulce's New Single Ya No. The music video for Ya No was released on February 10, 2010 on her personal YouTube channel, DulceMariaLive, earlier than planned due to it being leaked. Dulce Maria later announced on her Official YouTube account, that Extranjera Segunda Parte will be released on June 14, 2011. In September 2013, after a long break, Dulce released her single Lágrimas featuring Julión Álvarez, and on November 5, 2013, released its music video. The single was very successful. On January 20th, 2014, Dulce María was having a hangout with her fans, where she was supposed to release and show her fans the new music video of her new single Antes Que Ver El Sol, but dissapointed the fans when she said the video will not be released yet, because they had to improve and add some effects, so the date of release was rescheduled on February 10, 2014. The video had great responses. On April 8, 2014, Dulce María officialy released her second solo album Sin Fronteras, on which she said, she worked on about two years. Sin Fronteras reached worldwide success as it landed in some of the countries on #1 chart and others at least one of the TOP 200. Acting career Following her success as a child star, Dulce began to star in teen-oriented telenovelas such as El Juego de la Vida and Clase 406. In Clase 406, she worked alongside Alfonso Herrera, Anahí, and Christian Chávez, who later became her bandmates in RBD. In 2004, she was cast as one of the main characters in Rebelde, a Mexican remake of the hit Argentinian telenovela, Rebelde Way. Rebelde was more popular than the original telenovela. In Rebelde, Dulce played Roberta Alejandra Pardo/Reverte ''or better known as just Roberta Pardo, the strong-willed and very rebel daughter of a famous Mexican singer Alma Rey (portrayed by Ninel Conde). Rebelde hit a worldwide success and had 440 episodes, airing from 2004 until 2006. In 2006, the actress received the TV Y Novelas award for Best Young Telenovela Actress for her work in Rebelde. Following the success of Rebelde in 2007, Televisa released RBD: La Familia, which starred the members of RBD. The sitcom was based on the fictional lives of the members of RBD. The characters of the sitcom were not based on the band's characters in Rebelde, but intended to be similar to the actors' real personalities. RBD: La Familia was the first Mexican series shot entirely in High Definition. The show ran from March 14, 2007 to June 13, 2007 and only had 13 episodes. In 2009, Dulce starred in the telenovela Verano de Amor, alongside Gonzalo Garcia Vivanco and Ari Borovoy, also produced by Pedro Damián, where she interpreted the theme songs of the telenovela, ''Verano and Déjame Ser. Dulce María portrayed Miranda Pelea Olmos. The telenovela premiered on February 9, 2009, replacing the series Juro Que Te Amo. In 2010 she received the award of People en Español as Best Young Actress for the telenovela Verano de Amor. In April 2010 Dulce Maria was cast as a Lupita in a new independent film project, directed by Gonzalo Justiniano, ¿Alguien Ha Visto A Lupita?" (Has Anyone Seen Lupita?) starring alongside Chilean actor Cristian de la Fuente. The film was released in March 2011. Dulce Maria was in fashion line Cklass with her ex colleague Maite Perroni. Interesting facts Dulce's great aunt was the Mexican painter Frida Kahlo Dulce's Grandmother is Frida's sister In 2007, Dulce released her book called Dulce Amargo. It's a book of poems and stories based on her life and her experiences in RBD In 2013 Dulce María announced that she will release the secon part of the book Dulce María dated Daniel Habif, an ex-member of K.I.D.S. In 2002. Dulce María and Alfonso Herrera, her ex- In 2002 Dulce and her fellow RBD band mate, Alfonso Herrera, had an on-again off-again relationship that lasted until late 2005.[14][15] In 2006, Dulce dated Mexican footballer Guillermo Ochoa. The pair split after a year.[16] That year she was also chosen by the magazine Quién of Mexico, as one of the most beautiful 2006.[17] In 2007, as well as in 2010 the magazine People En Español named her one of "50 Most Beautiful."[18][19] In 2009 Dulce and her Verano de Amor castmate, Pablo Lyle, dated. The relationship lasted 10 months.[20] In the social support in 2009, Dulce Maria created the Foundation Dulce Amanecer to support communities of indigenous women and their children, as well as environmental protection.[21] Also, in September 2009, the singer was chosen by Google, Save the Children and Chicos.net as representative of the Technology Yes campaign aimed at promoting the appropriate use of technology and the Internet among children and youth.[22] In 2010 the magazine People En Español named her one of "50 Most Beautiful".[23]